ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
(12-17-12) Hajime's Training
Who: Hajime Shirogane Meisu Shirogane(Witness) Mizuki Hyuuga(Witness) Training at the Gate HatakeHajime: *Multiple Tacking Noises in Rapid Succession*. As the sun shone over the village of Yonshigakure, the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard through its streets. “Dang it!” cried a voice from the streets as the rapid footsteps became quicker paced. “I woke up late, and now I have to train twice as hard to get things done today! Dang it! Why am I such a moron?” the voice continued. The source of the voice continued to run as fast as he could to his usual spot. He ran through the streets, passing everything by. He barely even got a chance to notice the trees. As he ran, his ebony hair blew in the breeze created by his momentum. His sandals tacked against the ground with little force, and his legs were going through quite a time as he rushed to his desired destination. As the source of the noise drew closer to the gate, anyone there could have easily seen him—as he made no effort whatsoever to conceal himself. The source of the tacking sound of running was a twelve year old boy—a Genin of Yonshigakure. The boy finally made it to the Yonshigakure Village Gates where he decided to lean on one of the posts for a quick chance to catch his breath. *Short Panting Noises*. He—now being in an area where people could see him—could be seen clearly. He was a taller boy for his age, reaching about five feet and two inches. He wore a black tank top over his torso with a matching pair of cargo pants rolled up just below his knees. Upon his pants were strapped two pouches which contained various items, and clipped behind him hip were two more pouches which fulfilled the same purpose. He wore a pair of regulation shinobi sandals on his feet made for a more comfortable run—these reached up to the middle of his shin and were black in color. His skin was lightly tanned, and his body type was more athletic than the average kid of his age. He had a gentle face with gentle features—which is to be expected of a twelve year old boy. The boy had purple eyes—which were covered by a pair of goggles. Over his goggles and some of his face, draped his medium length, ebony black hair. The Genin wore a backpack filled with items that he used for his training when he was by himself. The Genin was Hajime Shirogane. HatakeHajime: *Short Panting Noises*. Hajime caught his breath after his long run from his home. He stopped leaning on the gate post after catching up with himself and reached into one of the pouches on the back side of his hip. From this pouch, Hajime had taken a senbon needle. Hajime looked around as he began to twirl the needle between the spaces in his fingers in boredom. Hajime thought to himself. “I really need to get on with my training. Can’t disappoint now can I?” Hajime continued to think of what he was going to do that day. Hajime—as per usual behavior—wasn’t paying too much attention to the people around him. This was a trait he had that was not centered in being rude, but being too determined to think about to many things at one time. Hajime sauntered casually to his usual training spot. He laid his back pack against the tree behind the usual building—as Hajime preferred consistency in his training. Hajime retrieved his Basic Taijutsu and Weapons Skills text book from his back pack and reread the section on Senbon throwing needles. “ Senbon are metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. To make these needles more effective, the user can poison the tips of the senbon. An added benefit of throwing these at the enemy is that these are smaller than a kunai or a shuriken, making it harder to see and dodge.” He continued his studying by rereading the section on throwing them as well. He retrieved a small notepad and a pencil. He began to jot down notes. In fact, when Hajime reached the ‘Know Your Throw’ passage again, he jotted down everything word for word. “To throw projectile needles (Senbon) properly, one must launch them forward. To throw a Senbon efficiently, one must slightly twist their wrist. This gives the Senbon needles an inward spin that keeps them closer together for a more effective strike.” Hajime was very into his Senbon training. He had to practice if he was going to make it a specialty of his. He wanted to be the most accurate Genin in the village, and to do that he needed his training. He continued to study from his text book as to further his knowledge of the subject. *Sound of Pages Turning in a Book*. Hajime continued studying by himself. He continued to read and read his text book. While he read, he began to think to himself of different ways to employ his knowledge of throwing weapons. With those thoughts in mind, he opened up another one of his books- the text book on basic ninjutsu—and flipped to the page of jutsu that a student learns in the academy. He began to look over the various types of jutsu that he learned in the academy, and looked back over to his book on taijutsu and weapons frequently. He noticed that the most basic jutsu combined with weapons techniques from his text books could form a myriad of combination attacks and defensive maneuvers that could do Hajime well in future battles. “I got it!” Hajime spoke to himself as he continued to study. Hajime closed both of his books and placed them back into his back pack. Hajime kept his notepad out however so that he could look over his notes if need be. With that, he continued to pace back and forth. AS the young Genin paced, he adjusted his black, shaded goggles. His hair blew with the gentle breeze that was outside, and his eyes systematically and almost religiously read over the paper. He kept repeating the information to himself aloud to himself as he paced back and forth. “To throw projectile needles (Senbon) properly, one must launch them forward. To throw a Senbon efficiently, one must slightly twist their wrist. This gives the Senbon needles an inward spin that keeps them closer together for a more effective strike.” He paused, took in the information, and he repeated the information again. “To throw projectile needles (Senbon) properly, one must launch them forward. To throw a Senbon efficiently, one must slightly twist their wrist. This gives the Senbon needles an inward spin that keeps them closer together for a more effective strike.” Hajime needed to continue studying, but he could not neglect his physical conditioning either. His knowledge was no good if his body could not keep up with the training. With that, Hajime placed his note pad inside of the pouches clipped to the back side of his hip, and placed the senbon he was twirling earlier back where it belonged as well. “Welp, better get to it.” Hajime spoke to himself as he walked back to the tree. He stood in front of the tree and placed his hands at his sides. Hajime took in a deep breath and he then began his stretches. He bent his body over to touch his toes. *Sounds of Muscles Stretching* “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” Hajime then performed other calisthenics after his stretches such as jumping jacks, and push-ups. He continued the repetition of these calisthenics for about twenty minutes before he moved onto his actual conditioning. Facing the tree, Hajime retrieved two kunai from the pouch strapped to his right thigh. With all of his force, Hajime lodged the kunai into the bark of the tree. With a swift action, Hajime hopped up and gripped the kunai knives. As he hung, gripping the two kunai, he looked up toward the top of the tree where he had been training. Hajime began to stare. He was looking at the marks that were made when he was practicing his chakra focus. Hajime had a lot of pride when he accomplished that, and he felt an obligation to get through all of his conditioning before he met his Sensei. He couldn’t rest or celebrate for too long. For all he knew, his sensei could have been watching him the whole time—but he didn’t know that of course. Before Hajime knew it, he found himself performing pull-ups with the kunai knives. This exercise would improve his upper body strength as well as his stamina. Hajime continued to do his pull-ups as he stared directly above him—something that provided him with some inspiration. Hajime felt by looking at his previous progress that he could overcome it, and surpass himself. *Sounds of Muscles Stretching and Contracting*. “Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten-“ Hajime continued to count out his repetitions as he went through his exercise. With a little strength and effort, Hajime held his body over the two kunai. Hajime was perched over them by his hands—still gripping onto the kunai handles tightly. Hajime was prepped and ready to perform tricep dips. It was then, Hajime began to force himself down, and pull himself back up. “One…” Hajime began as he started his exercise. “Two…” Hajime struggled with the exercise. He was fit, but he wasn’t the physically strongest. “Three…” Hajime was still having a bit of a hard time. He was exerting more effort than he ought to have been. Hajime was about to give up on his tricep exercise before he remembered. He stared back up into the tree and looked to himself. “I can’t give up, dang it… Not today. Not ever…” Hajime spoke to himself with words of encouragement. With this, he was able to begin propelling himself up and down at a quicker rate. “Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight…” Hajime continued to work his butt off for it. “Nine… Ten…” Hajime did it. He completed his upper body training. However, Hajime was quite tuckered out, and needed a good break to catch up with himself. He dropped himself from the handles of the kunai knives—and subsequently landed on his butt. Hajime was where he wanted himself to be. While he rested, Hajime felt that it would be the best time to get his meditation and chakra focus out of the way. Hajime sat with his back against the tree—with his legs crossed over one another. He fixed his hands so that they resembled the tiger hand seal, and he began to meditate. He began to clear his mind of everything that did not involve meditation. It was fairly quiet today, so Hajime had an advantage in today’s training. Slowly, and with precise focus, Hajime began to breathe deep breaths. Breathing was the primary exercise. As he kept up his breathing, Hajime began to focus on his core, where he could feel his chakra bubble inside of him. He kept his focus on his core for about ten minutes before moving onto focusing on the flow of his chakra. Hajime began channeling his chakra as the book said—from the core down first. Before long, Hajime could feel his chakra flow through his lower body. As he focused on the lower half of his body, he felt the need to take it up a step, and begin to channel his chakra to all points in his body. This would be the case for a while. Hajime wanted speculated and hypothesized over how long he could focus his chakra in a continuous flow through his body, but he wanted to make himself sure of what he was trying to do—and so he remained seated against the training tree. He decided that there was no need to rush out of his meditation if it was going to help his chakra focus. (Meditation Time: 4 hours IC - 7 Hours irl) HatakeHajime: Hajime had to get back to his business—this business being his training. With a haste and steady motion, Hajime focused his chakra to his feet and jumped onto a branch nearby. From the branch, Hajime jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings which overlooked the gate area. From the roof, back to the ground, on the other side of where he was—in this case, that being the courtyard—and off he went. He ran right back through the gate, to the village. Hajime had plenty of training left to do, and a little amount of time to get it done. Whether the girl followed him this time or not was her own prerogative. *Loud, Rapid Tacking Sounds*. Hajime continued running through the now less crowded streets of the village until he reached his destination—the Yonshigakure Ninja Academy. Training at the Academy HatakeHajime: Hajime arrived at the Yonshigakure Ninja Academy as night fell. He walked through the doors, and made his way toward the gymnasium—where he would continue training. Hajime did not have too many problems firing off senbon needles at the tree near the gates, but that was a more stable target, and a much more specific one at that. Hajime needed to work extremely hard if he was going to master the use and application of senbons. With that, he felt that he needed to study more from the book for a little bit. From his back pack, Hajime took out his manual on Basic Taijutsu and Weapons Skills, and a square plank of wood with a parget painted on it. Hajime then walked through the double doors of the gymnasium with his target in one hand and his book in the other. As per usual behavior, Hajime didn’t pay too much mind to anyone who might have been inside. His nose was buried too far into his text book to really mind at this point. He skipped forward to the unit on weapons and continued to the chapter on Senbon Needles. He began reading to himself in a whispered tone. “ Senbon are metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. To make these needles more effective, the user can poison the tips of the senbon. An added benefit of throwing these at the enemy is that these are smaller than a kunai or a shuriken, making it harder to see and dodge.” Hajime continued to read the other small passages in the book that had even more to do with senbons. Senbons were Hajime’s favorite projectile, and he wished to be proficient in them as soon as possible. He decided that he was going to train at least an hour a day on Senbons from now on—even though he trained all day on them yesterday. Hajime kept repeating the chapter’s contents to himself until he was satisfied that it was enough. He then took a seat on the bleachers inside, his nose still buried in the book. HatakeHajime: About a half hour of studying had passed. Hajime had finished reading—and studying—his chapter on senbons for the night. Without much of a thought to it, Hajime got up from his seat on the bleachers, and placed his equipment down where he was. He took a walk to the edge of the gymnasium, and prepared himself with stretches. Hajime took in a deep breath and he then began his stretches. He bent his body over to touch his toes. *Sounds of Muscles Stretching* “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” Hajime then performed other calisthenics after his stretches such as jumping jacks, and push-ups. He continued the repetition of these calisthenics for about twenty minutes before he moved onto the night’s conditioning practice—running for endurance. *Heavy Panting Noises* After those twenty minutes, Hajime began to pant heavily. He was fairly fit for his age—about average—but he needed more endurance. Hajime took a quick rest—a standing rest, because if he sat down he’d want to stay there. After about a minute and a half, Hajime began to hop in place. After that, he began to jog in place. Hajime jogged in place for about five minutes. This didn’t take too much energy out of him. The next exercise, however, would. Hajime decided that he was going to run a mile’s worth of laps—or rather in Hajime’s case, jog. It would take a little longer for him because his endurance wasn’t the best, but if he reached his goal tonight without dying, he could get up in the morning knowing that he could do it again. With that, Hajime began to jog forward. To complete a mile’s worth of laps, Hajime would have to run about six laps around it. Hajime was determined. Hajime was going to do this. AS he jogged, all Hajime could think about was how he would do it—even if it made him collapse. Hajime could not afford to get lost in his thoughts. He had to focus on jogging. It was no huge feat—as Hajime was jogging at a slow pace as to not get tired—but it was a goal nonetheless. This would be Hajime’s endurance training for the night, and he really needed it. About four minutes passed before Hajime completed his first lap. At the pace he was going, that was pretty good. Hajime continued this slow jog, and wound up completing the exercise in a little less than thirty minutes—this being due to the fact that some laps were slower than others. *Panting Noises* Hajime was panting—not heavily, but he was panting. The exercise tuckered him out. On top of the other exercises and training he did today, he wasn’t surprised. In fact, he was surprised that he didn’t fall over; the reason he didn’t being that there were times of rest and nonphysical study in between his physical exercises for the day. Hajime felt that he had enough time and energy for about one more exercise—his senbon throwing. He didn’t mind this being the last exercise of the day. In fact, throwing senbons—no matter how tedious or time-consuming it was to get right—put his body and mind at ease as he genuinely enjoyed throwing. In fact, Hajime would rather throw projectiles than go home if he had the time. With that, Hajime walked back over to his equipment. From his pile of equipment, Hajime retrieved his target plank. Knowing full well that he couldn’t pierce the walls with his kunai in order to hang up the target, Hajime looked around for a place to hold the plank tight. Hajime scoped the area around him. It came to him. “Ha!” Hajime found his location—one of the windowsills. Hajime took his target over to one of the windowsills. He lodged the wooden plank target into place, and knocked on it a few times to make sure it wouldn’t budge. When Hajime was sure that the board was secured in place, Hajime hopped down from where he was and walked about thirty some odd feet away as he usually would. Hajime reached into one of the pouches on his hip. From which he pulled out six Senbon Needles. He held three in each of his hands—between the spaces of his fingers. He began training immediately. Hajime got into position and threw his fist forward, releasing the senbon needles—and ultimately, launching them at the target. *Three Tacking Noises*. “Dang it…” Hajime said with a passively exasperated voice. “This problem again. Dang it, I thought I had you figured out.” It was at that moment Hajime remembered… “That’s right!” Hajime copied the ‘Know Your Throw’ passage of the Senbon chapter into his note pad. With that, Hajime retrieved his notes from one of his many pouches. “To throw a Senbon efficiently, one must slightly twist their wrist. This gives the Senbon needles an inward spin that keeps them closer together for a more effective strike.” After reading his notes over a couple of times, Hajime placed his note pad back where it belonged—in his pouch—and moved on. He went and retrieved the three senbon needles he threw into the board and continued to practice. *Three Tacking Sounds*. “Arrraghh!” Hajime shouted into the ceiling in disappointment. “I got it right yesterday.” What Hajime failed to realize was that he practiced his throws for a long time when he previously trained projectiles. *Three Tacking Sounds*. One time after another, Hajime would repeat the cycle of throwing and retrieval. *Three Tacking Sounds*. Hajime listened to the advice of his notes, but he was getting closer, but the needles kept spreading too far apart to be efficient. Hajime retrieved his senbons once more, and continued his throwing practice. *Three Tacking Sounds*. Hajime had to focus. The cycle of repeated tacking noises would continue for about an hour before… *One Tacking Noise*. “Finally!” Hajime attained the rimary goal of getting all of the senbons to hit the target in unison. As the cycle continued another hour, so came the sounds of inconsistent trials. *Three Tacking Sounds*, *One Tacking Sound*, *One Tacking Sound*, *Two Tacking Sounds*, *One Tacking Sound*. Hajime was getting better with practice, but he still had much more to work on before he could say he was proficient. *Two Tacking Sounds*, *Two Tacking Sounds*, *One Tacking Sound*. Hajime found himself becoming more consistent in his throws, as the amount of sounds coming from the board reduced with his practice. Hajime made it a goal that he would spend at least two hours a day for the next four or five days on senbons. He felt that he needed as much practice as he could get for the moment—and he would gradually reduce the time needed for training after he became more proficient with them. Hajime continued training for the net hour or so. He then checked the time. “Ten-Thirty!?” Hajime was surprised. “I gotta get home.” With haste, Hajime gathered his supplies, and ran toward the door. After leaving the gym, he made his way toward the front doors of the academy. After flying through the doors, he continued to jog his way back home—on the West side of the village—for more endurance training.